Love Story
by SRKFanatic15
Summary: Taylor Swift's song Love Story. In the narrative of Jules. Oneshot. Read and Review.


**_We were both young when I first saw you_**

**_I close my eyes_**

**_And the flashback starts_**

**_I'm standing there_**

**_On a balcony in summer air_**

Jules was standing on the balcony, twisting a ring on her finger, so many memories. As she stood it felt like she was a psychic, but this time only looking back to the past. It's nearly been a year when it first started. It was such a cool summer day. She could hear the crickets, and see the fireflies. She sighed. It was all coming back to her.

**_See the lights_**

**_See the party, the ball gowns_**

**_I see you make your way through the crowd_**

**_And say hello, little did I know_**

It all started at the Santa Barbra Police Department. It was a surprise birthday for Carlton. Well it wasn't really a surprise since we received the invitations from Lassitor himself. Jules had to smile at Carlton's rashness. Anyway, the theme was medieval dance party. I went to a Halloween shop that afternoon and bought a princess gown. The problem was that, it was one size too big, so it made me look like a potato, and that day was very humid so my hair wasn't settling down anytime soon. So after the oh-so surprised Lassitor came in and he blew out his candles, the music began to play. That's when I saw Shawn make his way from the other end of the room. His eyes staring straight at me. I've been avoiding him since that little incident of me asking him out for a date and him refusing me. It's been hard, not being able to hear his goofy voice or his goofy antics. I missed him. But I didn't want to see him so I stared at the ground hoping he didn't see. That was when I saw some rather scrawny purple legs with wacky shoes stop in front of me. I couldn't help it I giggled. When I looked up I saw him smile. It wasn't his usual smile, it was more, timid. I didn't think it was possible.

"He-..hey Jules. You look stunning as usual." He was shy. Most likely because I made everything awkward that day.

"Thanks, oh Carlton's going to open his presents, I want him to open mine first." I say trying to run off. He grabbed my arm, he didn't say a word. We locked our eyes and he pulled me into an embrace. Long story short, I melted.

**_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_**

**_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_**

**_And I was crying on the staircase_**

**_Begging you please don't go, and I said_**

My parents were staying at my apartment for awhile, because they're house was being renovated. My father is a very conservative man, very catholic. Me and Shawn weren't actually a 'couple'. But we were going on dates. Anytime we parted I felt...well I felt, a little empty. Anyways, at work a few weeks after my parents came to stay, he was bugging me to go get some sushi after work,

"But my parents and I had already made reservations" I say. He looked a little dismayed, but he just nodded and said, "Some other time then?" It was my turn to nod. I just hope he doesn't think I was doing this on purpose.

He did.

My apartment is near the top floor, not exactly on the top but it's up there. While I lay on the couch, I hear my dad stir and then I heard him start yelling. My cop instincts told me to reach for my gun. As I did, I was nearly there when I sighed of relief, then I panicked again.

"Who is this?!?!" my very red father shouted and pointed to a very conspicuous Shawn on the bed. He waved. I waved back but it was cut short from my father, "You DO know him! I want him OUT. It's bad enough you deal with dangerous people at wok, now your involved with this hooligan?!? You," he pointed to Shawn, "Go back the way you came." And to my surprise Shawn complied. Just when he was about to stick his other leg out of the window he turned back and said, "Jules, I dream about you, and I l--"

"GET OUT!" my very rude father interrupted and he held me back, refraining me from Spencer.

Over the yelling I managed to say, "Tell me! Please. I dream about you too, now please tell me." Shawn shook his head but stared at me with those mysterious eyes. No amusement in them. He left and I collapsed to the floor. A single tear trailed my cheek.

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**

**_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_**

**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_**

**_It's a love story baby just say yes_**

Shawn avoided me for a few days. That is until I cornered him with the help of Gus. I told him to meet me by the lighthouse near the marina after work. He nodded, and left to go and bother Lassitor. Turns out I had to work on the paperwork from my bust earlier that week I didn't leave until 10 pm. I told my parents that I wasn't going to be home until 12 am, though. I drove to the Marina praying that Shawn was there. Miraculously he was but his back was turned away from me. Not wanting to run, I walked to him, then I started jogging. I tripped on a nail and as quick as lightning Shawn turned and caught me. I wanted to lay in his arms forever.

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_**

**_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_**

**_So close your eyes_**

**_Escape this town for a little while_**

For two weeks we did this. I did start feeling guilty lying to my parents, but the need for Shawn made the guilt go away. Until I went home, that is. But I couldn't tell them where I was going, because I could just remember the anger of that night. We would talk about everything. I would talk about my future, and one time I asked him what's in my future. He replied, "Me." That made me burrow deeper into his embrace.

**_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_**

**_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_**

**_But you were everything to me_**

**_I was begging you please don't go and I said_**

I knew that my dad was growing more suspicious as the weeks passed. He was so suspicious that he met me right outside the department, telling about some cock-and-bull story about not hanging around more. I tried everything to dissuade him. I even promised to take him to my sister's house. But he wouldn't take no for an answer. Eventually I submitted and we went out for some ice-cream. I really did love my father. We joked around, and had a great time. After that I went in my purse to get my phone and I texted Shawn, 'I can't meet you right now, but later I'll stop by the agency later....love, Jules.' It was the first time I texted someone outside my family and used 'love'. Wow, I was falling and I didn't even know it.

When night came, I told my parents that I was going out for some air, well I told my mom. My dad was nowhere in sight. When I stepped outside, I felt so adventurous. I walked to the boardwalk, just thinking. As I was thinking I started to realize how I wasn't myself. For that matter neither was Shawn. He was slightly more serious, he even told me that his dad even gave him a pat on the back. The he shuddered. I had to giggle at that memory. To bad my giggle was stuck in my throat, because I saw my father in front of the agency. I slinked into the shadows. I heard him shouting.

"What did I tell you?" he didn't even wait for a response, "Stay. Away. From. Juliet."

"Sir what are you talking about?" Shawn replied calmly.

The wind started to pick up and it carried their conversation away from me. But I could see that my dad was holding my phone. My father picked up his hand and with a swift movement, he slapped Shawn. I ran, but my father was holding me back, just like the last time. "Please, don't leave me Shawn."

Shawn turned back and said, "I'll never leave you"

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

I broke away from my dad's hold and I ran into him. I've never been so girly in my life. "Please," I whispered, "let's leave. We'll be so happy together."

He gave me a sad smile, "You know I could never leave Gus, Lassie, and my sort of father behind." Then he looked at me and said, "Go home, for now...oh and Jules...ahh...nevermind." My heart was pounding, I wanted to tell him to spit it out, but he was right, I should go home. For now.

**_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_**

**_This love is difficult, but it's real_**

**_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_**

**_It's a love story baby just say yes_**

**_Oh oh_**

That night I was restless. My father confiscated my phone, I felt like a prisoner. Why couldn't I at least act like my parents don't have a say in my life. I'm 25 years old. Why am I letting my parents rule my life. I'm such a teenager. I stifled a scream in my pillow. My parents dictated my life, and I was letting them. But why? I've never felt this way before. Am I scarred? Or am I crazy? This emotion has got it's hold on me. I wonder if Shawn thinks so. The why the hell doesn't he tell me if he loves me or not. I stifled another scream. Should I be the bigger woman and tell him how I feel. Or am I just as chicken as Shawn. At last my conclusion was:

a. I'm an even bigger chicken than Shawn

b. I'm calling in, I can't go to work tomorrow.

**_I got tired of waiting_**

**_Wondering if you were ever coming around_**

**_My faith in you is fading_**

**_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_**

My parents house was all fixed up, so they went home but not before giving me some advice. My father's was brash and to the point, "Juliet, I'm your father. For goodness sakes heed my advice. Dump the boy. Your not thinking clearly, but--Hey Juliet are you listening? Good. But if you really like this boy then he must come and ask ME if he's worthy. Don't worry, I want you happy, and one more niece. Hint. Hint." And with a smile and rush hug he was in the car.

My mother's advice was a little more shorter but it made me think, "How much are you willing to do and give up for him? When you know that, then you can tell him your feelings, but first figure it out." and with a kiss on the cheek she was out the door and into the car. I waved at them as they drove away.

**_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_**

**_I keep waiting for you but you never come_**

**_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_**

**_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_**

It has been two days since I've spoken to Shawn. I haven't seen him with Gus either. I see Gus but no Shawn. I was worried. Carlton wasn't though. He was ecstatic, and he was getting pretty annoying being perky, while here I was depressed. But when I saw a Guster with a Shawn, I was worried so I trailed down Gus and he said that Shawn was alright but he had something he needed to do. He also added that he's probably experiencing his mid-life crisis. I just stared and he gave me the 'oh come on it's SHAWN look'. I guess that was true. I asked if there was anything I could do but he said that Shawn needed to do this by himself. During my break, I walked to the lighthouse where me and Shawn used to sneak to. I started to think. If Shawn was hurt, what would I give up? If it was blood-related I'd give him my blood, if we were the same type. I would care for him until he was better. Then I'd care for him some more. Huh. In sickness and in health. What if he didn't love me? I guess I'd break him to little pieces. No I couldn't hurt him. I guess I'd want him to be happy. I stared at my watch. Time to go. As I turned I whipped into the person I was just thinking of.

"Jules, I love you."

I blinked then recovered, as I was about to dive in and kiss him, he knelt to the ground.

**_And said, marry me Juliet_**

**_You'll never have to be alone_**

**_I love you and that's all I really know_**

**_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_**

**_It's a love story baby just say yes_**

"Jules, I love you. I told you I'd never leave you, and I mean it. Marry me, Jules. Your the person I dream about, the one I see my future with. Just say yes. Please? I love you and only you. And I guess that's all I really know. I talked to your dad," his hand instantly went to his cheek, then he pulled out one of the most beautiful ring you could ever imagine, "So will you, Jules? Marry me, I mean?"

I knelt down and gave him a kiss, this time reaching his lips, he put the ring on my finger.

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_**

After that my life felt whole. There was a knock, my father in a tuxedo was standing in the doorway. "You ready, honey?" I nodded. I felt jittery, but I knew I wasn't going to back down. Then he added, "I knew I liked this boy."

* * *

**Okay, this inspiration came to me since the last episode of the latest season. I was just listening to the Sirius Hits One station and this song always comes up and I'm like, Huh, INSPIRATION! So please review cause it took me awhile to type haha.**


End file.
